


Soccer Buddies

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post episode 125, Spanish version in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: The score was a tie, two to two. People around them were tearing their hair out. Flor was swearing on her own, not because of her coprolalia. Literally at the last minute, the Argentinos Juniors – El Bicho – scored with a free kick. Flor threw her arms up in the air and screamed in pure ecstasy together with the crowd, jumping up and down like a five year-old. Yeah, that definitely had been one of the most wonderful days of Jazmín’s entire life and she would give anything to relive it, again and again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Flor's conversation with her dad at the bar. (I was really bummed when we didn't get a scene of Flor telling Jazmín everything about said conversation but I guess writing this story satisfied my needs ^-^)

   Jazmín was playing gin with Javo in the kitchen. She wasn’t technically a fan of card games but there was literally nothing else to do. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, the hotel was open to the public again – after being closed for nearly a week because of some exhaustingly complicated family matters –, but there were no guests there yet. The ones who had been interested in making reservations a week ago had obviously gone looking for other hotels by now, therefore, Jazmín and her colleagues were all practically dying of boredom at the moment.

   Everything was nerve-wrackingly quiet. Jazmín hadn’t seen Flor all morning, which was even more nerve-wracking to her. Leo had said earlier that he had caught a glimpse of the brunette and Mario Estrella going out of the hotel together. Yes, nerve-wracking was the term. Mario was a stranger to Jazmín and yet the mere image of him in her head gave her goosebumps. She couldn’t even imagine what Flor was feeling right now, while having her father, the “ressucitated cadaver”, beside her.

   Jazmín was too nervous to keep playing that pointless game. She got off her stool and went to the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice. That was when she saw Flor’s small body walking through the double doors of the kitchen. Her lips curved into a grin instantly.

\- Hey, _bebita –_ she set her glass of juice onto the counter, silently inviting Flor to share the drink with her, but the brunette didn’t look like she was thirsty. There were tears streaking down those cheeks.

   Jazmín panicked internally. _What had he said to her?_

\- Oh, my God, you’re crying – she murmured, reaching for her girlfriend’s hands, chest aching in discomfort already. – Leo told us a while ago that he saw you going out of the hotel with your dad. How were things?

   Flor shook her head, actually smiling while blinking her tears away and fitting herself between Jazmín's arms.

\- Don’t worry, those are happy tears.

   Jazmín released, against Flor's left shoulder, the breath that she had been unconsciously holding for the past couple of seconds. She still didn't know what to think, but she was indeed very relieved now that she had heard the word  _happy_ coming from Florencia's lips.

\- Well, I’ll leave you guys to it – Javo announced, touching Jazmín’s shoulder by way of saying goodbye. – The basement is waiting for me.

   Jazmín turned her head to her friend and smiled thankfully at him as he walked to the back door of the kitchen. Then, she hugged Flor back tightly, a little less worried.

\- Happy tears? Are you sure?

   Flor nodded, still not moving one single muscle to step away from Jazmín.

\- Yes, I'm very happy.

   The red-headed girl bit her bottom lip slightly, eyes closed in pure relief.  _That's all that matters to me_ _,_ she thought.

\- Well, then I’m glad – she whispered, allowing her hands to wander across Flor’s back and already feeling her own eyes watery. – Your happiness is my happiness, you know that, right?

   Flor let out a breathy laugh against Jazmín’s right shoulder.

\- That’s exactly what my dad said – her voice was still heavy with emotion.

   They slowly disentangled from each other and Jazmín smiled, caressing one of Flor’s still damp cheeks.

\- Of course he would say that. He loves you.

   At that, Flor pinned her eyes onto Jazmín’s, like a child who was waiting to hear something.

\- And so do you, right?

   Jazmín’s first instinct was to laugh timidly at that naïve wondering. That was clearly one of those moments when Flor needed reassurance, and Jazmín didn’t mind reassuring her at all. In fact, she would reassure Flor every minute of every day if Flor asked her to. Saying those words would never get old.

\- Like crazy, yes – Jazmín nodded, looking back into those little brown eyes. – I love you.

   Flor closed her eyes and took a deep breath in evident relief as an adorable little smile tugged at the left corner of her lips. Jazmín loved to see peacefulness taking over Flor as much as she loved to be the reason of said peacefulness.

   Flor leaned in to press their lips tenderly together and Jazmín, in turn, laid three little kisses back onto Flor’s lips while holding her hands once again. They both smiled against each other’s lips, blushing slightly.

\- I love you too.

   The warm declaration made the butterflies go crazy in Jazmín’s stomach. Flor had never been so close to her in that kitchen, a place where people like Lolita would always run into without asking for permission - it was honestly a living room more than it was a kitchen. In summary, Flor seemed a touch more sure of her feelings now and Jazmín wondered if that had something to do with the bonding time that the girl had just had with her father.

\- Are you gonna tell me how were things with your dad or what?

\- Yes, but before I do, can we go for a walk? Just an aimless walk. It’s such a beautiful day outside and I just don’t wanna stay here. I also don’t want you to work anymore today.

   Jazmín laughed, already obediently untying her apron.

\- You're so beautiful - she said, dying to cover that face with kisses. - Well, I haven’t worked today, really… but, yeah, I don’t wanna stay here either.

   She left her apron on the stool that she had been previously seated on and the kitchen in Javo’s hands. It didn’t even occur to her to grab her backpack. She simply followed Flor outside the hotel like nothing else mattered – which was a pretty accurate feeling.

   It indeed was a beautiful day. The sun reigned alone in an impeccably blue sky and the warmth of spring was in the air, but it was one of the most beautiful days of Jazmín’s life only because she had her left arm draped over Flor’s shoulders _in public._ Flor’s right arm was behind Jazmín’s lower back and the girl wasn’t ticking at all – unlike the first time they had held hands in the street.

\- You have no idea how much I missed calling him _dad –_ Flor said once they were sufficiently far away from the hotel, after a comfortable silence. – Honestly, I think every single sentence I spoke today had the word _dad_ somewhere in it.

   Jazmín let out a soft chuckle and kissed Flor’s forehead. Her heart was overflowed with empathy. She had felt the exact same way back when she had found her mom in Paris.

\- Yes, I did have an idea. You’re crystal clear, remember? I could see in your eyes how much you missed him, how much you love him, how much you were dying to forgive him. Everyone could.

   Flor didn’t respond to that, just leaned a bit more against Jazmín’s left side. It was almost as if she was thanking the red-headed girl for being so observing all the time. The fuss that the butterflies were doing in Jazmín’s stomach grew even bigger. People were looking at them – some with curiosity in their eyes, some smiled ever so briefly at them both, as if they thought of them as a cute couple – and Flor didn’t seem to mind at all.

\- We went to that bar near the stadium, you know? – Flor said after another short silence filled with comfort and familiarity. – It was surreal. We ate fogazzas and drank beer just like we used to do every time we went there to see a game. We talked about everything. About soccer. About the hotel. About the girls. About you.

   Flor spoke so calmly that it was impossible for Jazmín to feel nervous when she heard that last information. She felt a pinch of excitement in her chest, actually, and frowned, smiling.

\- About me?

   Flor looked up at her and there was nothing besides genuine love in those little bright eyes.

\- Yeah. He said you’re my new lucky charm. And I agreed with him. Not just because of the victory.

   Jazmín let out a little giggle, feeling her cheeks on fire. Her mind flashed back to the first time she had ever stepped into a soccer stadium.

    _The score was a tie, two to two. People around them were tearing their hair out. Flor was swearing on her own, not because of her coprolalia. In fact, she was putting curse words together and making up phrases of which Jazmín had never heard before. The red-headed girl was laughing so hard that she was breathless and had tears of joy running down her cheks; she had one eye on the field and the other on Flor, who would occasionally chat about the game with a middle aged man beside her._

_Even though Flor was tense because the game was coming to an end with no prospect of a victory, Jazmín could feel that she was very happy, perhaps happier than she had been all year, and that hapiness took her to heaven._

_Literally at the last minute, the Argentinos Juniors - El Bicho - scored with a free kick. Flor threw her arms up in the air and screamed in pure ecstasy together with the crowd, jumping up and down like a five year-old. Jazmín did the same in a knee-jerk reaction. They gave each other super right hugs and, while in Jazmín's arms, Flor picked up her own feet off the ground. Jazmín pressed her against herself praying that she never had to let her go again._

Yeah, that _definitely_ had been one of the most wonderful days of Jazmín’s entire life and she would give anything to relive it, again and again.

\- He gave me the tickets, you know? – Flor pulled Jazmín away from her thoughts.

\- I figured – she nodded, smiling softly at her.

\- _Especially_ for me to go with you.

   Jazmín frowned in actual confusion this time.

\- What do you mean “especially”?

   Flor took a deep breath.

\- He’s known about us for a while now. Apparently he’s been… around. Near me and my sisters. Lurking. Like a spy.

   At the end of the last sentence, Flor’s whole body tensed up a bit. She rolled her shoulders in discomfort. She obviously still couldn’t wrap her head around all of that. With a clenched heart already, Jazmín kissed Flor’s cheek to try and calm her down a little.

\- Wait…  – she said as she thought briefly of their afternoon at the Diego Armando Maradona stadium once more. – Does this mean that he was there, at the bar, when you said you felt his presence?

   Flor looked up at Jazmín with lost puppy eyes, as if she was trying to apologize to the other girl for something.

\- He’s creepy as hell, isn’t he?

   Jazmín let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

\- Well, he isn’t the average father, that’s for sure, but I wouldn’t say he’s creepy. Besides, you feeling him there shows just how strong your connection with him is and that’s beautiful. It also shows that you’re an adorable little witch, after all. My adorable little witch.

   They giggled, lips inches away from each other, and stopped in the middle of a sidewalk to kiss. Jazmín tasted certainty in Flor’s mouth, which made her love the girl even more – assuming that it was possible for her to love Flor more than she already did.

\- My dad wants us to be soccer buddies now, the three of us – Flor told her, carefully, once they resumed walking. – He really seems to think that you’d bring us luck at another game.

   Like before, Jazmín felt a pinch of excitement in her chest.

\- Is this an invitation? – she smirked at Flor.

\- I guess so – the brunette shrugged. – I don’t want you to feel obligated to go, though. I mean, if you don’t want to, I can totally…

\- Are you kidding me, Florencia? – Jazmín cut her off, softly. – Until a week ago I didn’t even know who or what _El Bicho_ was and now I can’t spot a red and white t-shirt somewhere without thinking of you. And I love that. So, yes, of course I’d love to go with you two – she lowered her own voice gradually and leaned in to press one more delicate kiss onto Flor’s lips. - Thank you for the invite.

   Flor smiled at Jazmín, childlike, and enlaced the red-headed girl’s midsection with both of her arms.

\- Your father-in-law will be very pleased to know that you said yes.

   A few seconds of silence followed that statement, which had been spoken in an incredibly casual way. Jazmín’s eyes widened and she held her breath during said silence, not really noticing that she was doing so.

\- My what?! – she released her breath in an incredulous grin.

   Flor finally seemed to realize what she had just said. She stopped walking, her eyes widened even more than Jazmín’s and she covered her mouth with both of her hands as if she had let a state secret out.

\- _Ay,_ no, no, no – she kept saying while shaking her head. – I didn’t… _fucking idiot…_ I didn’t wanna say that. I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean anything, it was stupid, like most things I say.

   Although, by now, Jazmín knew better than to believe that it actually hadn’t meant anything. Flor _never_ said something meaningless, let alone when she didn’t even realize she was speaking.

\- Hey, it’s okay, baby – Jazmín grabbed both of Flor’s hands and kissed the back of one of them. – It wasn’t stupid. In fact, it sounded beautiful coming from your lips, you know?

   Flor blinked a couple of times, standing still before Jazmín. Her muscles were back to being a little tensed up.

\- Really?

   Jazmín glued their foreheads together while a little smirk played on her lips.

\- Let me tell you a secret – she said, almost in a whisper. – Ever since I first heard that your dad had come back, I couldn’t stop thinking about him as my father-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowadays I say to people that "I'm a Brazilian girl who's married to English but having a love affair with Spanish". Seriously, before I started watching Las Estrellas, my Spanish was practically inexistent, but the show did something to me, Flozmín did something to me, some kind of magic, that made me fall in love with the language and want to learn more. And, because I know that a big part of learning a new language is trying to write in it, I'll post the Spanish version of this story as a second chapter here soon. (I don't know why, but I thought of every single line of dialogue here in Spanish first, which means I have to try and write this story in Spanish or else it won't let me sleep.)
> 
> Ps: if you're a Spanish speaker, please, feel free to read it once it's up and pinpoint my mistakes <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo nunca pensé que me iba a encantar tanto empezar a aprender español. No quiero hacer drama, pero, de verdad, nunca pensé que el español me iba a encantar tanto como el inglés algún día y siento que necesito agradecer a Flozmín y a Las Estrellas en general por haberme cambiado la vida (¿Es muy cursi eso? Porque, no sé, yo veo el aprendizaje de un nuevo idioma como un tipo de cambio de vida). 
> 
> Bueno, sin más dilaciones, por favor, avisenme cuales son mis errores para que yo los corrija más tarde :)

    _ **Compañeras de Futbol**_

 

   A Jazmín no le gustaba mucho los carteados, pero estaba sola con Javo en la cocina, aburrida y nerviosa, así que necesitaba distraerse. Era la una y media de la tarde, el hotel estaba finalmente abierto al público otra vez – después de haberse quedado cerrado durante casi una semana debido a problemas familiares exhaustivamente complicados –, pero no había huéspedes allí todavía. Los que habían estado interesados en tomar reservas una semana antes, ahora seguramente ya estaban alojados en otros hoteles. Por lo tanto, todo allí estaba dominado por un silencio enervante.

   Jazmín no había visto a Flor todavía – y eso la enervaba aún más. Leo había dicho antes que él había visto la morena salir del hotel junto a Mario Estrella. Sí, enervante era la palabra correcta. Mario era nada más que un extraño para Jazmín y, aún así, la mera imagen de él en su cabeza hacía que escalofríos recorresen por su espalda, así que ella era incapaz de imaginar lo que Flor estaba a sentir ahora, mientras tenía su padre, el “cadáver resucitado”, al lado suyo.

   Lo único que sabía Jazmín era que no tenía ganas de seguir carteando con Javo. Se levantó de su taburete y fue a la heladera tomarse un vaso de jugo de naranja justo cuando Flor entró en la cocina. Sus labios curvaronse en una gran sonrisa instantáneamente.

\- Ey, bebita – la saludó, poniendo su vaso sobre la mesada y silenciosamente invitándola a que compartisen la bebida, pero la morena no parecía tener sed. Lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

   Jazmín entró en pánico internamente. _¿Qué le había dicho él a ella?_

\- Ay, no, estás llorando – murmuró con el pecho ya dolido, agarrando tiernamente las manos de su novia. – Leo nos dijo hace un rato que te vió salindo del hotel con tu papá. ¿Cómo te fue?

   Flor negó con la cabeza, dándole a Jazmín una sonrisita mientras encajabase entre sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, son lágrimas de felicidad estas.

   Jazmín soltó, sobre el hombro izquierdo de Flor, el aire que estuviera prendiendo inconscientemente hacía un par de segundos. Todavía no sabía que pensar, pero estaba muy aliviada ahora que había oído la palabra _felicidad_ salir de la boca de Florencia.

\- Bueno, las dejo – anunció Javo con un toque en el hombro de Jazmín como que para despedirse. – El sótano me está esperando.

   Jazmín le sonrió a su amigo, agradecida, mientras él se iba por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y en seguida abrazó fuerte a Flor, un poco menos preocupada.

\- ¿Segura que son lágrimas de felicidad?

   Flor asintió, todavía no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para alejarse de Jazmín.

\- Sí, estoy muy feliz.

   La pelirroja se mordió levemente el labio inferior, ojos cerrados en alivio puro. _Eso es todo lo que me importa,_ pensó.

\- Bueno, entonces me alegro un montón – susurró, permitiendo que sus manos paseasen por la espalda de Flor y ya sintiendo las lágrimas en sus propios ojos. – Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Lo sabés, ¿no?

   Flor soltó una risita emocionada sobre el hombro derecho de Jazmín.

\- Fue exactamente lo que me dijo mi papá.

   Se desenredaron lentamente una de la otra y Jazmín le sonrío a Flor, acariciando una de sus mejillas aún húmedas.

\- Por supuesto que te iba a decir eso. Él te ama.

   Se quedaron un corto momento en silencio. Flor miró fijo a los ojos de Jazmín.

\- Y vos también me amás, ¿no? – preguntó como si fuera chiquita y necesitase una respuesta afirmativa.

   El primer instinto de Jazmín fue reírse tímidamente. La verdad era que Flor tenía una ingenuidad hermosa que, a veces, mezclabase con inseguridad. Jazmín la entendía y jamás se cansaría de reafirmarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo haría todos los minutos de todos los días, si así quisiera Flor.

\- Como loca, sí – Jazmín asintió, también mirando fijo a aquellos ojitos castaños. – Te amo.

   Flor cerró los ojos y respiró hondo en un alivio evidente mientras una hermosa sonrisita curvaba sus labios. A Jazmín le encantaba ver la tranquilidad apoderándose de Flor tanto como le encantaba ser la razón de esa tranquilidad.

   Flor se inclinó para darle un piquito a Jazmín y la pelirroja le dio tres otros besitos en seguida, tomándole las manos otra vez. Sonrieron, las dos con las mejillas coloradas.

\- Yo también te amo.

   La cálida declaración hizo que las mariposas en la panza de Jazmín se volviesen locas. Flor nunca había estado tan cerca de ella en un lugar como aquel, donde personas como Lolita siempre entraban sin pedir permiso – o sea, era mucho más un living que una cocina. En resumen, Flor parecía estar un poquito más segura de lo que sentía y Jazmín se preguntaba si tenía eso algo que ver con la charla que ella recién había tenido con su padre.

\- ¿Me vas a contar como te fue con tu papá o qué?

\- Sí, pero me gustaría salir a caminar un ratito con vos. Es que está un día hermoso y yo no quiero quedarme encerrada en el hotel. También no quiero que trabajes más hoy.

   Jazmín se rió, ya desatando obedientemente su delantal.

\- Linda – dijo, muriéndose por cubrir con besos aquella carita. – Bueno, en realidad yo no trabajé casi nada hoy, pero tampoco quiero quedarme acá.

   Dejó el delantal en el taburete que había estado sentada hasta recién y la cocina en las manos de Javo. Ni se le ocurrió agarrar su mochila. Simplemente siguió Flor afuera como si nada más le importase – y, de verdad, nada más le importaba.

   De echo, estaba un día muy hermoso. El sol reinaba solito en un cielo impecablemente azul y el calor de la primavera estaba en el aire, pero ese era uno de los días más hermosos de la vida de Jazmín únicamente porque ella tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Flor _en público._ El brazo derecho de Flor estaba por detrás de la parte más baja de la espalda de Jazmín y ningún solo tic incomodaba la morena – diferentemente de la primera vez que habían salido las dos de la mano por la calle.

\- Vos no tenés ni idea de como yo extrañe decirle _papá –_ dijo Flor cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos del hotel, después de un silencio confortable. – En serio te lo digo. Creo que cada frase que he dicho esta mañana tenía un _papá_ en algún lugar.

   Jazmín se rió con ternura y besó la frente de Flor. Su corazón estaba como que explotando de empatía. Había sentido lo mismo al encontrar su mamá en París.

\- Yo, sí, tenía idea. Sos transparente, ¿te acordás? Yo podía ver en tus ojos lo tanto que vos lo extrañabas, lo tanto que lo amás, lo tanto que te morías por perdonarlo. Todos se lo podían ver.

   Flor no le contestó a Jazmín, simplemente se inclinó un poco más al lado izquierdo de ella. Era casi como si estuviera agradeciendo a la pelirroja por ser siempre tan observadora. Jazmín sentía el lío de mariposas creciendo aún más en su panza. La gente las miraba – no con asco o desaprobación en sus ojos, pero con curiosidad y, a veces, gentileza, hasta sonriéndoles, como si pensasen que ellas hacían una bonita pareja – y Flor no parecía importarse para nada.

\- Fuimos al mismo bar cerca de la cancha, él y yo, ¿sabés? – dijo Flor después de otro corto silencio lleno de conforto y familiaridad. – Fue surreal. Comemos fogazzas con cerveza como en los viejos tiempos. Hablamos de todo. De fútbol. Del hotel. De las chicas. De vos.

   Flor hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que fue imposible para Jazmín sentirse nerviosa al oír la última información. De echo, sintió la emoción apoderándose de su pecho y frunció el ceño, sonriendo.

\- ¿De mí?

   Flor la miró y no había nada que no fuera amor genuino en aquellos ojitos brillantes.

\- Sí. Él me dijo que vos sos mi nueva cábala. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. No solamente por la vitória del bicho.

   Jazmín soltó otra risita más, sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas y acordándose de la primera vez en la vida que había pisado en una cancha de fútbol.

_Dos a dos, informaba el marcador. Las personas alrededor estaban que casi se arrancaban los cabellos de sus cabezas. Flor puteaba por su cuenta, no por su coprolalia, juntando palabras y formando expresiones que Jazmín nunca había oído antes. La pelirroja se reía tanto que le faltaba el aire y lágrimas de alegría recorrían por sus mejillas; tenía un ojo en el campo y el otro en Flor, que por veces discutía sobre algunas jugadas con un hombre de media edad a su lado._

_Más allá de la tensión de fin de partido, Jazmín sentía que Flor estaba muy feliz, quizás como nunca en todo el año, y eso la llevaba al cielo._

_Literalmente al último minuto, los Argentinos Juniors – El Bicho – hicieron un gol de tiro libre. Flor lanzó sus brazos al aire y gritó en éxtasis puro junto a toda la torcida, saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como una nena de cinco años. Jazmín hizo exactamente lo mismo en una reacción instintiva. Abrazaronse fuerte y, mientras estaba en los brazos de Jazmín, Flor levantó sus pies del suelo. Jazmín la presionó contra si misma con ganas de nunca más tener que soltarla._

   Sí, ese definitivamente había sido uno de los días más maravillosos de la vida de Jazmín y ella daría cualquier cosa para revivirlo, una y otra vez.

\- Fue él quien me regaló las entradas, ¿sabés? – Flor alejó a Jazmín de sus recuerdos.

\- Lo supuse – asintió, sonriéndole dulcemente a ella.

\- _Especialmente_ para que vos me acompañaras.

   Jazmín frunció el ceño otra vez, ahora en genuina confusión.

\- ¿Cómo “especialmente”?

   Flor respiró hondo.

\- Él estuvo… por ahí, cerca de mí y de mis hermanas, como un espía, así que ya sabe de lo nuestro hace un rato.

   El cuerpo de Flor se quedó tenso mientras ella concluía la frase. Movió los hombros, incomodada. Seguro aún no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Con el corazón dolido nuevamente, Jazmín le dió un beso en la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Pará… – dijo, mientras se acordaba otra vez de la tarde que habían pasado en la cancha. – ¿Me estás diciendo que él estuvo en el bar, cuando vos dijiste que sentiste su presencia?

   Flor miró a Jazmín con ojos de perrito abandonado, como si quisiera pedir perdón a la pelirroja por algo.

\- Es un loco de mierda él, ¿no te parece?

   Jazmín soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, por supuesto que él no es un padre común, pero yo tampoco pienso en él como un loco. Lo que yo pienso, en verdad, es que tu conexión con él es muy fuerte y muy linda. Pienso también que sos brujita al final, ¿o no? Mi brujita.

   Se rieron las dos, labios a unos centímetros de distancia solamente. Pararon en el medio de la acera para besarense. Jazmín probó una distinta certeza en la boca de Flor y eso la hizo amar aún más a la chica – algo que ella siempre había creído ser imposible, pero, bueno, con Flor, las barreras del imposible de Jazmín eran constantemente rompidas.

\- Mi papá quiere que seamos compañeros de fútbol, los tres – Flor contó con cuidado, ya caminando al lado de Jazmín otra vez. – Él realmente parece pensar que vos nos traerá suerte en el próximo partido.

   Exactamente como recién, al saber que Flor y su papá habían hablado de ella, Jazmín sintío su pecho llenándose de emoción.

\- ¿Es una invitación eso?

   La morena se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que sí. No quiero que te sientas obligada a ir, igual. Si vos no querés, no pasa nada, yo…

\- ¿Me estás cargando, Florencia? –  Jazmín la interrumpió dulcemente. – Hace una semana que yo aprendí lo que significa _el bicho_ y desde entonces no puedo más mirar a una remera roja y blanca sin pensar en vos. Y me encanta eso. Entonces, sí, por supuesto que me encantaría irme con ustedes – abajó su propia voz de a poco y se inclinó para darle otro besito a los labios de Flor. – Gracias por invitarme.  

   Flor se río como si fuera chiquita y enlazó la cintura de Jazmín con sus brazos.

\- A tu suegro le encantará saber que dijiste que sí.

   Un par de segundos de silencio siguió la afirmación de Flor, que había sido dicha como si nada. Jazmín ensanchó los ojos y prendió la respiración durante el corto silencio.

\- ¡¿Mi qué?! – soltó el aire a través de una gran e incrédula sonrisa.

   Flor finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. Paró de caminar, sus ojos ensancharonse aún más que los de Jazmín y ella se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, como si hubiera dejado escapar un secreto de estado.

\- Ay, no, no, no – dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. – No quise… _pelotuda del culo que soy…_ no quise decir eso. Perdón. No significa nada, fue una boludez, como casi todo lo que yo digo.

   Pero Jazmín ya conocía Flor lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca decía algo sin sentido, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera estaba consciente de que seguía hablando.

\- Tranquila, mi amor – Jazmín agarró las dos manos de Flor y besó el dorso de una de ellas. – No fue una boludez. Fue una palabrita que sonó muy hermosa con tu voz.

   Flor parpadeó un par de veces, quieta delante de Jazmín. Sus músculos estaban un poco tensos de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio?

   Jazmín se inclinó hacia Flor, sonriéndole, y sus frentes se tocaron.

\- Te cuento un secreto – dijo, casi en un susurro. – Desde que yo supe que tu papá había vuelto, no pude parar de pensar en él como mi suegro.


End file.
